Dimension Disaster
by MPCREATOR
Summary: This is where some characters of mine have to dimension jump to get back home. Though the categories say 'Danny phantom' and 'maximum ride', there will be other show and book I like included in this story that I wasn't able to add to the categories. I don't know what the genres will be, sorry about that. Whichever dimension they are in I will tell at the beginning of each chapter
1. Chapter 1

Dimension Disaster

MIDNIGHT PHANTOM

Prescott is a quiet town, not that much trouble. But not at this particular moment that is. There's a huge battle between arch enemies, the Supernatural's and Pychoda. The Supernatural's are the town's super powered teen protectors, and Pychoda is a power hungry ghost that wants to rule everything. The team is not your normal human heroes, hence the name 'Supernatural's'. Their leader, Midnight, is a ghost, so is her twin brother Daylight. Dark Knight and Angel are twin brothers, they are knight like, with magic abilities and wings, and they are complete opposites. Dark is Goth and Angel, well let's just say he don't go near black or anything darker than white, pink is an exception to him. Cyber-net is like a cyborg, but not quite a cyborg. He can create machinery out of his body, anything mechanical you can think of he can build, even a mask to wear; like Octimus Prime's. Though you'd never guess they were regular teens living normal lives, when they weren't fighting strange creatures.

"I will rule over you and your stupid world," Pychoda yelled throwing a power full ecto-blast at the remaining two. "and you two are the only ones left standing in my way."

The blast exploded right where Midnight and Dark were just standing. They wordlessly sent their own attacks back at her. Angel had finally gained enough energy to re-enter the fight. While those three fought, Daylight and Cyber-net were using their abilities to heal their injuries enough to also get back into the fight for the town. All of them were pretty beat up; black eyes, cracked bones, and bleeding gashes all over them, but they were holding up pretty good to protect the people of their town.

"You're getting on my nerves Pychoda. When will you learn that we never give up?" Midnight growled out, electrifying the ghost.

"And when will you learn that you are no match for me, I'm stronger than a mere teenager." Pychoda replied grabbing the girl by the neck and proceeded crush her wind pipe. Midnight clawed at the hand around her neck as darkness began to cloud her eyes. "You will lose this battle, Midnight."

'_I've got to try one last thing to get free._' Midnight thought igniting her body in flames, burning her captor's hand. She fell to the ground out of energy, but she stood anyway. All of her friends now stood in front of her protectively as she caught her breath. Pychoda approached the group with a hate filled glare and glowing hands.

"Time to get rid of you," Pychoda said creating small portals under each of their feet that drained their energy. "once and for all."

"Dimension portals!" they yelled in unison, trying to fly out, but got pulled back down by tentacle like energy. And Midnight yelled out before she got complete sucked in. "If I'm going you are too."

Pychoda was wrapped in an ecto-rope and pulled in with them. A screech that sounded like 'NO' was the last thing heard before the portals closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimension Disaster

Danny Phantom

-Casper high-

It was a relatively quiet day in Amity Park, not one ghost to be seen. Right now its lunch time at Casper High School and three best friends are sitting outside. There's a girl in a black tank top, skirt, hair, and combat boots, with purple stalking, lipstick, and lilac eyes.

"So want to do anything after school today?" a boy with ocean blue eyes and raven hair asked. He was wearing a white baggie shirt with red trim, baggie blue jeans, and red shoes.

"Hey what's that?" the other boy asked pointing into the sky. This boy looked like a traffic light with his red baseball hat, yellow long sleeved shirt, green cargo pants, and brown hiking boots. "It looks like something's falling."

Indeed something was falling, but the something was actually a someone. They were falling at a really fast speed right over their heads. All three were looking up trying to figure out what was falling, by the time the person was less than twenty-five from the ground the friends realized that the thing was a person with black hair, purple t-shirt, black jeans, and black and purple combat boot, and the person appeared unconscious.

"Danny you've got to catch that person." Sam said urgently turning her attention to her friend. "If you don't they're as good as dead."

"Alright. I'm Going Ghost!" Danny yelled bringing up a blue ring that split into two changing his clothes into a black and white jumpsuit with a ghostly 'D' with a smaller 'P' inside it, his hair was now snow white and his eyes are emerald green. When the rings went away the hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom, was left in Danny Fenton's place.

Danny rocketed into the air and caught the person at twenty feet before they hit the ground. He landed back on the ground, set the girl on the ground in front of him, and changed back. Now that they were able to take a good look at her, they saw that she had a strip of white down her bangs, was very pale, and was covered in cuts and bruises. She looked like she'd been through hell and back.

"We need to get her to the nurse fast." Tucker said feeling her bruised neck for a pulse. "She's got a very weak pulse."

Tucker and Danny picked her up supporting her weight, which was surprisingly light, between them both. Sam ran ahead and opened the doors for her friends. As they walked through the halls everyone was giving them strange looks and whispered among themselves until an overweight teacher known as Mr. Lancer came into the halls.

"PHANTOM OF THE OPERA. What's going on?" Mr. Lancer yelled pushing through the students crowded outside his door.

"We found her outside like this, Mr. Lancer. We don't know what happened to her." Sam said leaving out the part that the girl fell out of the sky. "We need to get her to the nurse's office; Tucker says she has a weak pulse."

Mr. Lancer looked at the unconscious girl in between Danny and Tucker. "Everyone out of the halls. Let them through." He shouted at the kids in the way of the four.

They made it to the nurse and set her on one of the beds. The nurse then came in and immediately took notice of the four, especially the girl on the bed. Danny, Sam, and Tucker told her that they found her like this and were very concerned about her weak pulse. Mrs. View made quick work of fixing the girl up and allowed the other three to stay until she woke up.

-Fenton house hold-

Maddie and Jack were in the lab testing out a new ghost catching invention they had made. Jack smiled proudly as Maddie helped put the finishing touches on the device.

"Finally the 'Fenton Ghost Guzzler' is finished," he said lifting the thing to eye level. "with one hit from this a ghost will lose its energy in an instant and be easier to catch."

Right then a loud explosion came from outside, followed by everything in the house shaking out of place. The pair ran out to the street to see a giant crater right outside their door with debris flying up out of it. They ran up to see what had made a crater this size, and what they saw was not what they were expecting. In the crater was two boys dressed the same yet very different. They were both battered and bruised and out cold. One was wearing a red shirt, a black open button up shirt, black jeans, and red sneakers. The other boy was the same except black was changed for white and red was changed for pink. The boy in black had red mixed into his black hair and the other boy had brown mixed in his black hair.

"Oh, my! Jack help me get them out." Maddie said already have way down the crater. "Once we get inside, get me my first aid kit from the kitchen."

Maddie slung the boy in blacks arm over her shoulder and pulled him out of the crater. '_He's surprisingly light._' She thought setting him on the couch. Jack then came in with the other boy, did the same as his wife, and got the first aid kit from the kitchen. Maddie patched up the boys and called the school her kids to excuse them from school, so they could help with situation. Jazz was home within twenty minutes, but Danny wasn't.

"Jazz, where's your brother?" Maddie asked concerned for her son.

"He was in the nurse's office with Sam and Tucker. They said they found a girl in a very bad condition and wanted to stay and make sure she was alright." Jazz explained, making Maddie relaxed. Then Jazz asked. "Why was I told to come home? And why is there a giant crater outside?"

"We needed your help. We were in the lab working on a new invention, when there was an explosion, we went outside to see what was happening, and found these two in that crater." Maddie said leading her daughter to the living room. "We don't know what actually happened, but they were pretty beat up."

Jazz looked at the boys on the couch. They looked better than they did earlier, from what her mom told her. She stared at them, '_They look fine. Though, the only way I could help is when they wake up.' _She thought taking a seat across from them.

-Amity Park park-

No one was in the park at this time, so no one was able to witness the two figures land in the center of the park. The figures were ten feet apart. The figures were actually teenage boys. One boy had mocha colored skin, leather hoodie, neon green shirt, jeans, ankle boots, and glasses. The other had light skin, black'n'blonde hair, blue Nikes athletic t-shirt, blue basketball shorts, and blue Nikes sneakers. They were as bad as the other three and knocked out too.

-Casper high-

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were still in the nurse's office by the time the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Once the nurse left, they pondered why this mysterious girl was falling out of the sky, and why she looked the way she did.

"You think she's a ghost?" Tucker asked taping his chin in thought. "I mean that would explain why she fell from the sky."

"No. my ghost sense would have gone off and the bandages the nurse used wouldn't have worked on her." Danny said starting to pace. "She could be a ghost hunter like Valerie and was fighting a ghost in the air, but lost."

"That could be true, but wouldn't the ghost co…." Sam was saying when a groan interrupted her. They all turned their attention to the girl.

"Danny." She barely whispered. Tucker and Sam looked at their friend thinking that the girl was talking to him. When she yelled out. "Danny!"

Then she shot up into a sitting position, looking panicked. She didn't even notice the three friends staring at her wide eyed. Jumping off the bed, she hissed in pain, gripping her left leg in a crouching position. With a determined face she looked forward and stood up again, ignoring the pain.

"Pain doesn't control me, I control it." She grounded out taking off out the door and down the halls.

Danny and his friends ran right after her. The teens followed her outside and down the street, but she somehow stayed a yard ahead of them. Then Tucker finally said something. "Why don't you fly after and tell us where you end up."

Danny slapped his face and changed into Phantom yelling a quick thanks to his best friend. He followed the girl from the air stopping when she stopped. They were about a mile from Danny's house and right next to the north side of the park when the girl fell and skidded into one of the trees. She leaned against the tree and looked around the park in surprise. Danny flew down invisibly and listened to what she was saying.

"Danny and Tuck are here somewhere, but where? Man my leg hurts like heck, must not be completely healed yet." She got off the tree and started walking around, looking everywhere.

"This girl is weird. No one should be able to walk with a broken leg." Danny said quietly to himself. He then texted Sam, telling her that he ended up in the park.

-Fenton house hold-

"Guys." The two boys mumbled at the same time. That caught everyone's attention. Suddenly the two shot up off the couch and screamed. "GUYS!"

They ran out the door, never taking in their surroundings. The Fenton's ran to the RV and drove off after them. When they caught up they noticed that the boy in the lighter clothing was babying his right ankle while running. The darker dressed one stopped noticing this too and started talking to the other. A few words were exchanged, the darker one nodded, and they started running again. The family had to floor the gas to keep up with the boys.

"How are they running so fast?" Maddie wondered aloud. She looked out the side window, noticing the park coming into view. "Especially the light dressed one; it looks like he sprained his ankle."

Finally they came upon the south side of the park and started slowing down. The duo entered the park and Jazz and Maddie jumped out of the RV, leaving Jack to park the RV. Jack had caught up when the two boys stopped and started bickering on which way to go, they chose to go to the right toward the center of the park.

-Center of park-

"Ow. What hit me?" The techno looking boy asked, sitting up and rubbing his head. The other boy did the same and replied. "Same here."

"Come on. Let's see if we can find the others." Techno boy said standing up brushing dirt off his pants. The other nodded and they started running down a path that split into two others that their friends were running down, but they the five didn't know that until they all crashed into each other.

They got back up, still not noticing the people following them, looked to see who they ran into.

"GUYS!" They shouted, giving each other a huge group hug. Each friend pulled back and asked the same question at the same time. "What happened to you?"

"I wasn't paying attention." They said in unison again. The girl made sure to speak first this time. "We seriously need to stop doing that."

The Fenton group spotted Danny, who changed back to human, and his friend, and vise versa. They started to approach the mystery teens, who started cracking up.

"Let's find a place to eat, figure out where we are, and beat the living crap out of Pychoda when we find her." The only girl of the group said, that's when Danny yelled out to stop them. "Hey, you guys. Who are you?"

They turned in surprise and stared at him. The girls' eyes darted to his friends and family who were hidden and back to him. She motioned to her friends to back up and they got the message, so did Danny.

"We're not going to hurt you." He said throwing his hands up in the air. Instead of the reaction he was hoping for, the group ran off in the other direction.

He ran after them with his friends and family in tow. He was close enough to hear a conversation. "NO!" "But," "NO! We are not flying. End of discussion." He didn't know who was saying what, but the conversation confused him to no end. Suddenly the girl stopped and took a defensive position, facing Danny.

"Go. I'll catch up in a minute." The four boys stopped and looked her for a moment, but kept running. "Who are you? Why are following us?"

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz showed up panting. Maddie and Jack had gone to get the RV. The girl examined each of them, when she got to Danny she gasped. She narrowed her eyes and growled out. "Who sent you, ghost?"

Danny and the others visibly tensed. "I'm not a ghost. I'm a human being." He said trying to keep the worry off his face. That girl had figured out his secret just by looking at him. The girl just scoffed and quietly said. "I've been around too many shape shifters to believe that."

"Now I'll ask again. Who are you and why are you following us?" she re-asked, looking like she was ganna attack at any moment.

"I'm Danny. This is Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. And we just wanted to talk." He said gesturing to his friends and sister. "Why?" She asked darkly.

"We found you falling from the sky and were wondering why." Danny said gesturing to his friends and himself. Then Jazz told her side. "My parent's found the two that are dressed alike in a crater outside our house."

Out of nowhere the girl gasped in pain and sunk down clutching her stomach. The four ran up to her as she spit out blood, she had a look of panic and worry. Danny helped her back up, but she fell back down. She was looking down so she didn't notice Danny's ghost sense go off and they didn't notice hers either. There was a high pitched scream of pain from the direction the girls' friends went.

"JAKE!" She shouted bolting up, wincing in pain. Then she got a look of pure hatred, though no one noticed, a pair of fangs appeared in her mouth when she spoke the next word. "Pychoda."

She spit out more blood and took off. The other three just stood there for a moment before taking off after her. When they got there, they saw four people on the ground and one in the air. The four people were the ones that were with the girl. The lightest dressed one was burnt, the one in all blue had blood coming out of his mouth and a deep wound in his stomach, the dark boy one was curled up like his ribs were broken, and the techno boy was smashed into the pavement. The girl staring at the ghost in the air growling, literally growling like a dog would. She reached into her front pocket and took out a green blade almost faster than Danny and his friends could keep up.

"Now, Max, you of all people should know that a little blade isn't ganna hurt me." The ghost said to the girl, who just glared. "And you can't beat me, now that I've finished your brother and friends."

"You don't know me or my weapons very well do you. I'll give you some pointers though. One: don't harm the people I care about if you want to see another day. Two: my abilities are fueled by emotions more than rational thinking. Three: so are my weapons, especially if they're made from my own energy." Max said, gripping the blade tighter. As she spoke the blade grew longer. "Now it's my turn."

Max lunged at the ghost and swung the blade at her midsection, but the ghost flew out of the way over by the darker boy and held him in front of her. The boy screamed out in pain at the sudden movement and opened his eyes.

"Max, no. You said you'd never use that blade again. Please put it up." The boy said as fear, concern, and pain lit up in his. "You're not strong enough. You'll die, you can't die on us."

"Sorry, Danny." She said disappearing and reappearing behind the ghost, stabbing her. The sword lit up and glowed around her and the ghost. They started glowing an array of colors, like red, blue, purple, and yellow. The ghost dropped the boy and screamed. "You will pay."

No one but her friend heard her. The boy stared in panic, temporally frozen in place until she started melting slightly. He turned his attention to the others that were still standing, giving them a pleading look. Jazz was the first to notice and under stood the look. She ran over and pulled the girl away. They were blown back a little bit, but weren't harmed from it. The blade landed next to them, in its small form. Max got up and grabbed it again, but was held back by Jazz. Pychoda took this as an opportunity to leave. But before she was too far away, she blasted Max's brother, hoping to finish him and destroy her enemy, but Max had gotten out of Jazz's grip, and took the hit for her unconscious sibling. The blast was so powerful; she was blown back into the corner of a building, and cracked her spine. She passed out when she hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Dimension Disaster 3

DANNY PHANTOM

Max had just hit the building, when Maddie and Jack came around the corner of the park. They jumped out when they got to the scene. Somehow the boy crawled over to the girl, even though his ribs and right leg were broken. He pulled her up into a hug trying to discretely transfer some of his energy to her so she'd heal faster, but it was barely working while being discrete. Someone had call 911, because ambulance sirens could be heard now. Paramedics came and asked some questions, but didn't get answers, before putting the kids on gurneys, they came over to the two by the building, and the kid instantly tensed. The paramedics took instant notice of him being awake.

"Can you tell us your name and your friend's names and what happened here?" one of the paramedics asked, pulling out a clip board and pen.

"A ghost attacked us." He said giving no emotions in his tone. Another paramedic went to put Max on a gurney, but her friend gave the guy a death glare.

The paramedic tried to ignore the look and put her on the gurney. The boy got up and walked next to her, surprising the paramedics since the only thing they were told was their conditions and he apparently had broken bones.

"You shouldn't be walking at all." One paramedic said trying to stop him. But was meet with a bone chilling glare. "Not with broken bones."

"I'm not leaving her side." He said in a deadly tone. He looked at her and his gaze softened and he continued. "Not now."

They didn't say another word and got the gurney on the ambulance. The Fenton's and friends followed in the RV. Once they got to the hospital help was called for and the teens were fixed up. The boy in blue needed stitches and blood. Max was given an I.V. and a cast like thing to keep her back strait. Techno boy was given the same and a cast for his left arm. Death glare boy had a mobile cast for his leg and one for his ribs. The lightly dressed boy was treated for his burns and dislocated shoulder. Around 10:30, roughly four hours later, the others started to come too, except Max. They all gathered into her room, even the Fenton's, Sam and Tucker went home two hours earlier.

"Think she'll be ok?" Jazz asked her brother quietly. He shrugged his shoulders and looked over to Max. "I don't know."

The boy in blue scoffed, hearing what was said. "She'll be fine. She's too stubborn to die. Out of anyone I've ever met she has the strongest resistance to death. Nothing and I mean nothing can kill that girl." He said softly back to them.

"Got that right. Once one of my gadgets back fired, she took the hit, and the thing didn't live to see another day." Techno boy said chuckling. He took out an iPad and showed them two pictures. "These are before and after pictures of the machine. It was supposed to paint a base for you, but instead it shot the paint cans at people."

"His face was absolutely hilarious as he watched her destroy it. 100% priceless." The lightly dressed boy said bursting out into laughter and earning a glare from the techno kid. "I even got a picture of his face with my camera, but I don't have the camera to show you."

The family was just sitting there, astounded by how the mood changed so fast. Danny was the first to snap out of his astonishment.

"What're your guy's names?" he asked, snapping his family out too. "Jake." The lightly dressed boy said fixing the small ponytail he had. "Danny or DK." The darker dressed one said pulling out an iPod and placing headphones his ears. "Tucker." Techno kid said starting to work on a device he got from his pocket. "Danny." The boy in all blue said scanning everything in the room as he walked to his sisters' side.

"What're your names?" Jake asked excitedly. "Danny." Danny Fenton said. "Jazz." Jazz said kindly. "Maddie Fenton." Maddie said sweetly. "Jack Fenton." Jack said proudly.

"Hmm. Well were ganna have to call our Danny by another name." Jake said pondering what to call him. Right as he said that Max woke up and said. "How about 'my idiot brother'." Her brother just shrugged until he realized what she said. "Hey! That's cruel. I haven't done anything stupid." He said, showing his offense. He and DK helped her sit up since they were right next to her. "Why don't we go with QM?"

"I really hate these things. DK can you help me get this off." Max asked getting off the bed and tried to reach the latches. DK shook his head no. "No not right now. Later."

"Do you guys need a ride home?" Maddie asked looking over the bandaged group. Their cuts and bruises had started to heal already. "Your parents are probably worried." The group turned their attention to Max and she sighed. "We actually don't have a place to go to." She said in defeat, she was hoping to not bother these people more than already. Their stomachs growled, angry at them for not eating. "Do you know a good place to eat?"

"Yeah a big hamburger or two sounds good." Jake said, QM nodded in agreement. DK just rolled his eyes. "You guys can eat a defenseless cow, I'm eating a salad." Max sighed as the boys started to fight. "Here we go again. Tucker keep your mouth shut, DK enough, and you two don't say a word either." Max ordered shutting the arguing boys up. The Fenton's were looking confused so she explained. "DK's a vegetarian, he eats no meat what so ever. My brother and his brother think that eating just veggies, you don't get enough protein or whatever. Tucker only eats veggies if he's dared or if one of his inventions will be destroyed if he doesn't."

They all nodded in understanding. Then the doctor came and took a double take at all the people and the kids moving around with ease, despite their condition. He looked at his notes again to make sure that this was the right room. "I see you kids are feeling better already. I don't see any other reason to keep you right now." The doctor said folding his notes. "But I suggest not doing too much for a while." With that he left. "Finally." Tucker said rushing to the door. He didn't look back to see if anyone was coming, but he shouted to them. "You coming or not?" Max chuckled once at her friend. "Wow. I'm surprised he was able to be here at all." Max said shocked following her friend. "He doesn't like hospitals." She said guessing their questions.

They walked out of the hospital and right over to the RV where Tucker was waiting. He immediately took notice and put his stuff up. "Are you ever not tinkering with something?" Max joked, the others chuckled. Tucker just rolled his eyes. "Well I found a restaurant that's still open. It has burgers and salads."

"Well which way is it? I'm starving here." QM asked in an overdramatized way. Max face palmed and her friends snickered. "A block and a half that way." Tucker pointed north. "You are an embarrassment in a brother form. You know that right?" Max said shaking her head. She turned to the Fenton's. "Thanks for the help earlier. See ya round."

The five started to leave when they heard someone yell out for them to stop. Everyone turned around and saw another boy running up to them. He was in a yellow and black ninja suit with the mask part off and around his neck. Jake's face lit up like a Christmas tree and his friends smiled at his happiness. "Drew!" he exclaimed running up the boy dressed in yellow. They toppled over with huge smiles. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still on a plane." The two got up; still smiling like it was Christmas. "I was when you called, but the plane landed early and I found some portals closing after I saw you finish fighting a ghost." Drew said noticed the few burn marks left and bandage around Jake's shoulder. "What happened?" Confusion was written all over his face. "Pychoda." Jake said darkly, that was a first for the Fenton's. So far the boys tone had been light and sweet. Drew nodded. "No wonder my watch was going crazy here and home."

Drew hadn't noticed the Fenton's until he turned slightly. He paled at seeing them and shut. Max stepped in at that moment. "Well we'd better get going."

They had started leaving again and were out of ear shot when Danny turned to his parents. "I'll be home in a minute. I think I left something inside." He said and as he turned to leave when his mom called him. "Danny if you come across those six on your way home could you ask them if they'd like to stay at our house for the night. If they say they don't want to be a burden; they won't be." Danny nodded.

"Mom I'm ganna go with Danny." Jazz said running after her brother. She caught up and followed him in to the hospital doors. "Come on lets go out the back doors." They took off, getting a few strange looks from others in the hospital. "I'm glad you know my secret." Danny said as they ran to the back entrance. Once they got outside he changed into his ghost half and took off with his sister. "It makes it easier to do this."

"Now where could they have gone?" Jazz said helping her brother search the streets. Danny's ghost sense went off. "Well now we know. Let's go find the ghost." They were flying over the Nasty Burger when they saw six figures flying off the ground on the opposite side. Danny turned him and Jazz invisible and flew closer.

"Can't you wait until we get out of the sky to eat?" a girl with white hair asked a boy with blue hair. "Nope." He answered with a mouth full of food. "Wasp, where's your bike?" The girl asked the one glowing yellow. He pointed to the outskirts of the town. "On the outskirts of the town." The girl nodded. "K. Guys lets go." The girl ordered. She took off in the direction Wasp had pointed. The other five followed, so did Danny and Jazz.

The girl was dressed similar to Danny but she had purple gloves, purple skulls and buckles on her boots, gadgets on her belt, and a buckle on her belt. The blue haired boy was dressed the same as her but in blue and white. There was two boys dressed the same but opposite colors; they had bird like wings, cloak like jackets, swords, and metal boots and armor on their right arms. The one glowing yellow was dressed in a yellow and black ninja suit, like the Drew guy, but the mask was in place and his eyes were glowing yellow. The last guy had a metal mask, gloves that went to his elbows, and boots that had little flames coming out like rockets.

"I don't see your bike yet." The girl called back. Wasp slapped his forehead. "I left it on stealth. Stupid eye." A high pitched whistle could be heard across the night. "Now I see it." The girl said looking towards a lone tree on a hill. The blue haired one picked up speed. "Well let's hurry. I'm starved." The girl just sighed.

The six reached the hill, followed by Danny and Jazz who were still invisible. The blue hair boy made a table out of ice, large enough for six. What happened next shocked Danny and Jazz. Blue rings, similar to Danny's, wrapped around the blue hair boy turning him into the second Danny from earlier. Black rings, similar to Vlad's, crossed over the girl and changed her to Max. Blue lights enveloped the winged boys and left behind DK and Jake with wings. Wasp flashed gold leaving Drew in his place. Drew was wearing a yellow shirt, jeans, and black shoes. The last guy, the metal actually retracted into his skin except on one arm it appeared to be all metal, reviling Tucker.

"Aw man. My rings glitchin' again." Tucker said annoyed. He took a ring off one of his mechanical fingers and stuffed it in his pocket. "I'll fix it later."

Danny and Jazz landed softly a few feet away from the group. The six sat at the ice table each in different chair. The table and chairs weren't very far off the ground. QM was sitting in an ice chair, Max's was on fire, DK's was glowing black, Jake's was glowing white and big enough for two, Drew sat next to Jake, and Tucker's was mechanical.

"Ya no. That Danny kid from earlier was weird." Max said to her friends. They turned their attention to her. "He had a partial aurora of ghost and human." QM looked confused. "Like us and cuz?" He asked pointing between him and Max. She shook her head yes. "But he denied being a ghost like cuz use to." Max continued. "And he kind looks like him too."

"Well if we see him tomorrow you'll get a better look." DK said finishing off his third salad. "I don't know if I want another salad from there again, wasn't that good." He was hit in the head with a wad of garbage. "Here you go Mr. Save-the-Earth." Tucker said getting hit with his own garbage in return.

The two started throwing the crumpled bags back and forward, until Max stepped in. "Hey, you know the rule. No garbage fighting with each other, unless you want to start a war!" She said throwing her own crumpled bag.

One strayed away from the group and flew towards Jazz's head. She gave a small 'eep' as she dodged the bag. That little sound caught the attention of the six and they immediately started looking around. They spread out, looking for the source of the sound. Max had stopped right in front of the two. Jazz and Danny were breathing shallowly and quietly. Though they were being as quiet as possible, Max seemed to hear them anyways.

"Who are you?" Max demanded, picking up the still invisible siblings. She had picked them up  
like they were nothing. "No use hiding, I've got you." Danny dropped their invisibility and the other five came over. "So you are a ghost. Even people here are dull." Max said setting them back down.

"So what do you want?" Max asked picking up the garbage and froze suddenly. "YOU WERE SPING ON US! JODER! I CAN'T BELIEVE ME NO LOS SENTIMOS! TUCKER, TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA! HABIA QUE INICIAR UNA GUERRA BOLSA DE PAPEL!" Max shouted in Spanish.

"Quid agis est factum, sit fieri videbimus, cant mutare in praeteritum. Quamvis nobis occulta mala vulnus habet idem." DK said calmly in Latin. Max just scoffed. "Pocket-watch can and they better keep their mouths shut about our abilities." Danny and Jazz nodded fiercely.

"Who's Pocket-watch?" Jazz asked wondering if it's a new ghost. "First, would you like to stay at our house?" Danny asked cutting Jazz off. "Our mom says it won't be a burden if you do." Right as he said that a cold gust of wind picked up and brushed over the teens. All but Max, QM, DK, and Danny shivered. "Fine." There were silent cheers behind her.

"I call Drew." Jake said running over to the bike that looked a little like a wasp. Drew rolled his eyes. "Who else would ride with me besides my boyfriend?" He asked sarcastically. "Cliste-asal." Jake said getting on behind him.

Danny and Jazz were just standing there, until Max spoke up. "Don't stare, please." She shook her head. "So where's your house?" Danny looked at her. "It has a big sign on it that says 'Fenton Works'." Max nodded. "Hey, Tuck. Need a ride." Tucker turned his attention to Max. "Na. I upgraded my skateboard to keep up with you two." He said taking out the wheels of a skateboard, pressing a button on the truck; a board, a second truck, and wheels popped out. "Drew?" Max asked facing the boy. "It'll keep up." He replied, revving the engine. "What you're not gonna ask me?" QM said faking that his feeling got hurt. "No, you're my brother I shouldn't have too." She said turning to DK.

"Up for a race?" Max asked smirking at DK. "See who's the fastest." DK nodded, also smirking. "It will be me." He said accepting the challenge. "We'll see about that." Max said standing next to the tree. They stood there for a moment, as still as statues, then they were gone. Last thing heard was the sound of DK's voice saying 'cheat'.

Tucker took a running start, threw the board down, jumped on it, and rocketed off. Drew revved the engine with the brakes on, swerved, and took off leaving behind a question mark shape behind him. QM created a sheet of ice in front of him, slid down on it like he was snowboarding, and the ice disappeared when he got an inch away from the edge. Danny and Jazz looked at each other, before Danny picked her up, and took off into the air.

"Hey, Danny. Have you heard of a ghost named Pocket-watch?" Jazz asked when they were almost their house. Danny shook his head. "No."

Danny landed them in an ally, changed back, and walked out after his sister. Max was sitting on the along the stairs with a smug look on her face. DK was as pale as a ghost with wide eyes, staring straight ahead. The others were there chanting 'do it'.

"What happened?" Danny asked very confused. Max laughed. "Half way the through the race him and I said that whoever loses has to give the other a kiss or wear something they'd never wear. He has yet to decide: let Jake choose something or a kiss." DK glared at Tucker. "I hate you." Tucker just shrugged. DK turned to Max and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. He blushed immediately, but no one noticed because his bangs fell in the way.

'Well that was. . . different.' Danny thought to himself. He opened the door and his sister went in first. Danny waved the others in but Max stayed outside. "I'll be in, in a few." She said looking to the stars. Danny shrugged and closed the door.

Once the door clicked shut, Max zoomed off in to the night. "If I drink now I'll be able to stay up after everyone else." She said to herself. "Clockwork, get ready for some company."

Max got to the park and hid in some trees. Some may have thought it was weird if they caught her in the trees, but if they knew her second secret they'd run the second they saw her. This is a rare occasion though; she never hunts people, instead she has blood bags.

"Sometimes being a vamp is hard." She sighed quietly to herself. Silently moving along the trees, she spotted a night runner. "Finally." Her fangs popped out. "I hate myself." She jumped down and used her ghost powers to knock the person out. Unlike traditional vamps, she bit the person's wrist. "Ugh, why couldn't a mountain lion be randomly wondering through the city?" She asked herself while healing the person with her ghost abilities. Max leaned the person up against the nearest tree, trying her hardest to not look at them.

Max raced back to Fenton works and raised an eyebrow at what she saw. Tucker and Jazz were out cold on separate ends of the couch. Jake and Drew were playing chess with their powers. QM and Danny were talking about space. And DK was drawing something. Max fake yawned and sat in the middle of the couch. She created a little ball of purple energy and tossed it back 'n forwards in her hands. Slowly the rest started to go to sleep. Jake was first, then Drew, QM, and lastly DK.

"So, how'd you get your powers?" Max asked Danny, though she already knew; this is her cousin, just a different dimension. "Lab accident. You?" He replied rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Born with them. All of us actually." Max pretended to yawn. "Thanks for letting us stay." She said smiling and closing her eyes. "You're welcome." He said quietly thinking she was asleep. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Max didn't have to wait very long for everyone to be officially asleep, even Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. She silently got up and crept over to the kitchen to the door where she knew a lab was hidden behind. When she thought it was clear she changed into her ghost half and flew through the door, but she also woke Danny up because of his ghost sense.

"Huh." He looked around and first noticed Max was missing then noticed a ghost phasing into the lab. He turned into his ghost half and took off after the ghost. When he got to the lab he almost gasped at what he saw. 'It's Max.' He thought to himself. 'What's she doing down here?' Danny inches closer, but the girl never noticed him.

"Come on, Lunar. Cuz has shown you where the open button is at." She whispered to herself. "Ah, same spot, different design. Uncle Jack really needs to stop making them look like ghosts." Max chucked. 'Uncle Jack?' Danny was confused now. Max opened the ghost portal and flew into the swirling green vortex and Danny went in right after her invisibly.

They flew in silence for a little while. Max stopped and scratched her head. "Ok, I've been there a million times. I turned right at Embers, left at Skulkers, and mad dash across Klemper's, so where is your tower Clocky. And where am I now?" She lowered herself onto solid ground and looked down in surprise. "Snow? Yes, Frostbite. Please let Clockwork have told you I'd be here or you're my Frosty too." The girl and invisible Danny took off to the Far Frozen's village.

They entered the village and Max was circled by villagers armed with spears. Max threw her hands in the air in surrender. "Whoa. Calm down, I'm just here to see Frostbite." She lowered herself to the ground. "I swear that's all. I need his help." Frostbite walked up to the center where the ghost girl was at. "Lower you weapons, she is a friend." He said capturing Max in a bear hug. "Max what brings you here? This is not your world. More so your brother and cousins." The yeti set her down. "You're telling me." Max chuckled. "Though I hate to do this but, can you take me to Clockworks. I'm on the wrong side of the Far Frozen. The Supernatural's are in a different dimension and I know this happened for a reason." She said rubbing her arms. "Come. I will take you there." The two went to the cave that held the Infi-map.

Danny followed silently wonder what the heck was going on. 'Dimensions, Supernatural's, Wrong side of the Far Frozen. What is going on here? How does she know Clockwork?' Danny was too lost in his thoughts he almost missed them being pulled away by the map. Just as they were pulled off Danny grabbed onto Frostbite's cloak.

In an instant the trio were at Clockworks tower. Max and Frostbite said bye, and Frostbite was back off to his frozen home. Danny was ganna revel himself and ask Max some questions, but he was cut off by the giant doors opening with a creek. There was an inaudible argument down the hall. "Danny!" Max squealed zooming off down the hall.

Max entered Clockworks time room, expecting to see her ghostly cousin amongst the gear shaped screens. Her hope was canceled when she didn't see him. She just saw The Master of Time glaring at a rainbow like mirror with an annoyed twitch under his ancient red eyes.

"Hey Clocky." Max called startling the ghost. "I thought you were supposed to be The Master of Time." She joked, looking around. "I would have sworn I heard cuz." Clockwork gave her a kind smile. "You did, Max. He and Sam have been bugging me since you six-" Clockwork didn't even get to finish when a voice interrupted him. "Max! What the hell happened to you guys?" A voice came from the mirror. "Pychoda sent us to another dimension. And it's good to see you too Sammy." Max explained to a person in the mirror.

The person had long black hair, violet eyes, purple lipstick, black baby doll shirt, dark skinny jeans, and black boots. She also seemed to be pregnant. There was a guy behind the girl; he had messy black hair, ocean blue eyes, blue t-shirt, light baggy jeans, and worn out red converse.

"Hi Max." The guy called, Sammy had a twitch under her eye. "Do I have to tell everyone not to call me Sammy?" She grumbled, and the guy wrapped his arm around her. "You all right?" He asked, mouthing 'Mood swings' at the end. "Yeah I'm fine, so are the others. Danny, guess what, I meet a younger you, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and your parents. Even here Uncle Jack makes the portal buttons look like ghosts." She chuckled, then frowned. "And he followed me. Dang it." Clockwork gave a knowing look toward Danny and he became visible. "What's with people named Danny and following me?" She said sarcastically. The older being in hearing range laughed.

"Now to start the matter at hand, why are we here Clockwork? How do we get back?" Clockworks face darkened a bit, but was unnoticed by the others except Max. "It's something bad isn't it?" She whispered to the ghost and to him only, no other heard. "You and the Supernatural's are here because you need to gather an army. There's a war coming to your world that threatens and concerns all worlds. All enemies of the heroes you meet will be part of this battle. As for getting back to your world. You came here by Pychoda's powers, right?" Max shook her head yes. "Then the only way you can get back is by her power; her power isn't strong enough to go in reverse right back to your world. You'll have to go through more worlds to get back." Max nodded in understanding.

"You might want to get back. Jazz is looking for you, Daniel." Clockwork said to the Danny in the same room. Danny nodded and took off toward the exit. "Oh, before I forget." Max said catching her Danny and Sam's attention. "It's a boy." She said happily. Danny threw his hands up in a victory kind of way and Sam smiled at her husband's antics. Clockwork chuckled a bit. "We'll talk to you later." Sam said temporarily ignoring her husband's blabbering about a room for the baby.

"Still animated as ever." Max chuckled to herself. She turned back to Clockwork and got serious again. "What's the bad of this war? I know we'll win; I've seen an end of a war in my world and with others I don't know yet. But something was amiss; I didn't see DK or myself." Max said studying the ghost. Clockwork sighed, knowing he had to give her a straight answer. "You didn't see yourself or your friend is because you two have a power greater than anyone can ever imagine. In the future you saw you two hadn't known how to control it and perished from over exhausting yourselves. This power can either kill you or you'll turn into uncontrollable creatures." He explained, unconsciously adjusting the clock on his staff. "That is if you don't practice on mastering it." He countered. "You'll have more visions about this power and it'll start showing up in both of you. Take this and go get some rest." He handed Max a small mirror made out of the same rainbow like glass as the bigger mirror. "Thanks. I'm guessing I can't tell DK about this until he starts asking questions about what's going on with him." Max said tucking the mirror away, Clockwork nodded. "Please tell Daniel that he'll have to tell his parents. You know how it goes when he tells them." Max nodded and gave the ghost a quick hug before speeding off.

Clockwork turned to one of the gear shaped screens and sighed. The screen he was looking at was all jumbled and staticky. "I do hope this future turns out for the greater." He said jumping at the sound of two people screaming in the screen. "I may not be able to see it but you may be able to Max." Clockwork left the room and the screen turns clear for a moment.

The screen showed Max and DK in the middle of a battle, they were looking towards the battle with determination. 'I love you, Max.' Came DK's voice, as scales started covering his skin. 'I love you too. No matter how this will end up.' Max's voice said in return, she was starting to breathe fire. They both charged off, screaming as if in sync. The screen went back to being jumbled and staticky. This future was probably the bad future Max had seen.

Max was speeding through the ghost zone at top speed. She was almost to the Fenton portal when she got shot from the back. "I have you now, ghost child." Skulker said as Max crashed into a nearby floating piece of land. The dust disappeared and Max got up. "I hate getting shot from behind." She said rubbing her head. Skulker frowned at see that this ghost wasn't his prey. "You're not the ghost boy." He said catching Max's attention. "Yeah, I know. I'm a ghost girl. Geez, you ghosts need to stop thinking I'm that guy." She huffed in annoyance. "I'm clearly not him. One, I have a black streak in my hair and two, I'm a freaking girl!" The ghost girl yelled, blasting Skulker, and taking her leave.

When Max re-entered the living room she saw everyone one was fast asleep. She tip toed over to the front door, silently went outside to the roof, and changed back to her human half. "What am I going to do?" She sighed to herself. "Everyone's asleep." Laying back she started humming a tune. Softly Max started singing 'Fireflies'. Hours went by as Max sang different songs and watched the stars disappear into the morning light.

"Maddie, you will be mine." Max heard a familiar voice say down below her. She looked over the edge of the building and saw Vlad in his ghost form, entering the house intangibly. "What the heck?" Jumping off the building and sneaking in behind him, she followed him to a room where Maddie started screaming. Instantly everyone in the house was awake and at attention. Vlad came barreling out of the room with Maddie, who was fighting back, in his arms. He flew in the other direction, through the wall, and out of the house. Jack came out of the room with an ecto-gun in his hands.

"Don't worry sir. I'll stop the ghost." Max said running down the stairs and out the door. The others in the living room were on high alert, but they didn't know what happened so they were just standing there. "Dad, where's mom?" Jazz asked her father as he came down the stairs also. "And why did Max run out the looking mad?" Danny asked, looking out the open door. "The Wisconsin Ghost came and took your mother." He said going out the door also with the others right behind him.

When they stopped and looked up when they saw Max, (who was in human form), teasing Vlad on a building top. She was jumping around yelling out something but the group could not hear. Vlad charged up a huge blast and released it, thinking he hit the girl. "Missed me!" She yelled from above him. Slamming down on him feet first, she grabbed Middies' arm, and jumped off Vlad back onto the roof with Maddie with her. Danny took out the Fenton Thermos he had and use it to capture Vlad before he could charge back at the girls.

The two walked down the fire escape and back to the Fenton house hold where Maddie was attacked with hugs by her family. "I told him once before and I told him again. This little chica can do grande daño." Max said proudly to her friends as they stood on the side lines. Danny broke away and came over to the group. "Thanks. If you weren't here I don't know what would have happened. I might have reveille my secret." He said to Max. She chuckled nervously. "Yeah, about that." She started slowly, catching all the boys' attention. "Clockwork said that you need to tell them." She finished quickly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Whaaat?" Danny said, dragging out the word.

"When did you go see Clockwork?" The others said at the same time. "Last night after everyone was asleep, or so I thought until I found out he followed me." Max said somewhat quietly. "We'll talk later. I want to talk to Sam, Jazz, and Tucker about it first. And I have some questions." Danny said as his family came over.

"Thank you for saving me from that ghost." Maddie thanked the girl. "But how did you learn to fight ghosts like that?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "My cousin, where we're from he fights ghosts." Max said telling a partial truth. "Mom, I promised Sam and Tucker that Jazz and I would meet them at the Nasty Burger in 30 minutes is it ok if we go?" Danny asked, getting a 'what the heck' look from his sister. "Sure sweetie. Just be home before dark, I don't want that ghost coming after you." Maddie said as she and Jack went into their home. "When did you promise to meet them?" Jazz asked her brother. "I didn't promise them anything but this matter is important enough to have everyone there." Danny said, dragging his sister to Sam's house.

"If it's an option; I'll go get Tucker." Max said, already heading to his house. "What's she up to?" Danny wondered aloud. "Probably ganna scary him half to death." Drew said as they continued to Sam's house. They were almost to Sam's house when Sam came charging around a corner. She ran right into Danny and they toppled over. When Sam realized who she ran over she quickly pleaded. "Hide me. My mom wants me to wear another pink dress." Danny nodded and quickly turned his arm and Sam invisible. Mrs. Manson came around the corner and spotted Danny. "Have you seen Samantha?" She asked somewhat out of breath. "She just went that way." He said pointing down the road. The woman took off down the road calling her daughter who was actually where she was just at. "Thanks Danny. You're a life saver." Sam said becoming visible and noticing the others for the first time. "Danny, Jazz. Are those the people from yesterday?" She whispered to the two siblings. "Yes they are." Jazz said, getting an explain please look from Sam. "We'll explain after we get Tucker." Danny said, catching the look, Sam nodded. "Let's just hope he's awake." She said in a deadpanned voice. "He is. I just heard him scream and Max burst out into laughter." DK said getting a 'Huh?' from the three. "Heightened hearing." He explained quickly, getting three 'Oh's in unison with the other. They started walking to Tucker's. "Hey, I've been wondering." Jazz said catching everyone's attention. "How old are you guy? You look a lot older than you act." The boys started cracking up. "Of course we act younger than our actual age, that's part of our characters." Jake said leaning back against a wall for support in his laughing fit. "Sorry about laughing like that. But to answer your question we're almost sixteen." QM said trying fight off his laughs.

"Then why act like you're 11 or 12?" Danny asked giving them a confused look. "Have you ever lived a life where you had to grow up sooner than later?" DK said and got no's from the three from this dimension. "We did. Our dad lived on the streets and got caught up in bad groups as a kid. Jake and I had to protect our mom when our dad was away on business trip because he left those groups to be with our mom." DK said gesturing to his brother, who was looking down sadly. "I had to take care of my little sister, pets, grandmother, and keep a clean house for my dad while he did lawyer business. My mother died shortly after my sister was born that's why I have a mechanical arm, I saved my sisters life but not my mom or my arm." Tucker said lifting up his left arm. "I don't even know my parents. My grandparents say that they died in a crash, but I'm not so sure anymore. Anyway, both of my grandparents got sick nine years ago, I took care of them, my grandma died, and my grandpa has been grieving ever since, so I had to get a job at a movie theater to take care of him." Drew said with sadness as he mentioned his family. "I had to kind of, but my sister took all of the grown up actions. My dad was almost always at the hospital working and my mom made/fixed mechanical things for businesses, sometimes she never came home until the next day. But my sister took care of me, our little sister, the house, and pets from the time that she was able to walk and talk." QM said looking like he was think back to the past. "Speaking of her. When we became friends she started taking care of us. If we got sick she hardly left our side, if we were hurt she would do anything in her power to make sure we were alright, if we were in trouble she'd stand up or take the blame for us. But when ever any of that happened to her and we tried to help she'd either say 'I'm fine' or 'don't worry about it'." Jake said continuing down the road.

The group was just down the street from Tucker's when Tucker came out of his house slightly hurried. He spotted Danny and ran over to the group not noticing the extra people behind his friends. "Danny help. There's a ghost in my house and she won't leave no matter how many times I threaten to suck her into the Fenton Thermos, and she scares the heck out of me." Tucker said almost getting down in his knees to beg. A half maniacal half joy laughter popped up behind Tucker. "She followed me!" Tucker said whipping around to come face to face with Max in her ghost form. "You tried to get rid of me?! I thought we had something special, Bruce!" She said earning muffled laughs from her friends. "For the last time my name isn't 'Bruce'!" Tucker said backing away from the girl. "Well no duh. I thought you were able to tell when you're being pranked." Max said surprising Tucker. "Tucker this is Max, from yesterday." Danny said gesturing to the girl. "But that girl from yesterday had black hair not white." Tuck said as two black rings crossed over her. Tucker and Sam jumped back in surprise. 'I was not expecting that' they both thought. "Well don't just stand there, do you want to play 'Q&A' or what!" Max said heading off somewhere down the road.

The group quickly followed after her. Exactly 30 minutes later they ended up in a deserted part of the park. There was a small water fall and pond, little bushes, and some rock big enough for people to sit on. "Wow. It's beautiful." Everyone, but Max and DK said in amazement. "It's the most beautiful place I've seen. What do you think bro?" Jake said nudging his brother in the side a bit. "It's almost the most beautiful thing I've seen." He said quietly as he looked over to Max as she sat on one of the rocks by the mini fall. Everyone else took a seat around the pond. DK was by Max, Jake was by Drew, and Danny was by Sam. "Ok my first question is: what are your powers?" Jazz asked her new friends. "Ghost." Max and QM said simultaneously. "Magic." Jake and DK said at the same time. "Machinery." Tucker said a bit too excitedly. "We don't exactly know what my powers are." Drew said sort of slowly. "Who were those people from last night?" Danny asked, directing his attention to Max. "My cousin and his wife, Danny and Sam Fenton." Max said jumping back when this Danny and Sam yelled out. "What?!" They looked very confused. "Before you ask: no we are not from the future, we are from another dimension." She said quickly. Suddenly she jumped and reached into her pocket. "What the heck." Max said pulling out the mirror Clockwork had given her. It was flashing, Max tapped the glass part of the mirror, and her family and friends families popped up in a holographic view. "Max, Danny. Are you two alright?" Max's mother said frantically. She looked really stressed out. "I told you she was fine Aunt Cindy." A groan came from elsewhere from elsewhere on their side. "Mom, dad, Mrs. Ride, and Mr. Flames we are all fine, but we're on a mission. When we get back we'll fill you in." Max said showing the adults that very one was fine. "Well, we're glad that you are ok." Mrs. Ride said with great relief. "I'll call you again when I ca..." Max stopped in the middle of her sentence and dropped the mirror. DK used his magic to catch the mirror before it hit the water. "Max are you alright?" Someone called from the mirror just before it stopped working. Her eyes were looking around frantically; like she was looking over something then she got fear in her eyes. "GET AWAY!" She screamed falling back and firing a purple ecto-blast nowhere in-particular. "What the heck was that?" Sam said looking between the tree that the blast hit and Max. "One of my famous yet annoying vision for hints in the future." Max said getting up from behind the rock she was sitting on while rubbing her head. "What did you see?" DK asked in a very serious tone. "People we will meet and need to find." She said taking her place back on the rock. "What was that 'Get away' part?" QM asked eyeing his sister. "Something I can't tell you yet and we're leaving it at that." She said sending glares to her friends. "Stupid time rules." QM grumbled and pouted like a little kid.

"Why were you guys running from us yesterday when you know us from another dimension?" Danny asked after a minute of silence. "We were a bit disoriented from having our energy sucked out of us and then thrown into a different world." The older Tucker said speaking for the first time since they meet up with Max. "Hey you actually listened to one of Pocket-watches lessons, Tuck." Drew said in surprise. "Ha-ha. Like I can forget anything that I ever read." He countered annoyed by his friend. "Tuck, you're going by Unknown for now." Max said to her friend. "Fine by me." He said laying back on his rock. "Well someone's a bit grumpy." Jake said in soft yet deep voice. "Why wouldn't I? It's almost my birthday and my dad actually had time off for once and I'm gonna miss it." Unknown snapped scaring the light hearted one of the group. "Hey cool off man. He only said that is because you being a grump is new. We've never seen you so down and irritable." QM said his grass green eyes now ice blue, with an icy breeze blowing through the area. "Everyone just stop. Ok I know it's almost the holidays and our birthdays and we were thrown into a mission very far away from home, but we'll live. We just need to answer their questions, discuss something, and find Pychoda." Max said pinching the bridge of her nose. "The only question I have left is: why do I need to tell my parents?" Danny asked shocking his friends and sister. "Danny you can't tell your parent, they still think your ghost half is bad." Sam said her voice was a little high pitched. "Yeah, I still hear dad talk to mom about ripping you ghost half apart molecule by molecule." Jazz said concerned for her little brother. "Are you even listening?" Tucker asked not so sure by the look on Danny's face. "Yeah I'm listening I just want to hear why first." He said never taking his eyes off Max. "I know how it goes. By now your mom is starting to think your ghost half isn't that bad at all, just wrong place wrong time." Max started out locking with his eyes to show she wasn't lying. "Your dad will see that your mom is right. They'll accept you as being 'Danny Phantom' with a little help from Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. It'll help with what's coming up we need all of the fire power we can get." She finished breaking their eye contact to look at the others next to him. "Guys, I think I should tell them. I'm mean; I'll get more help than damage in battles and we won't have to lie to them anymore." Danny said thoughtfully. "I mean when Freakshow had the reality gauntlet and they found out they had nothing against me being Phantom and I had my powers shorter than now." He said making a point. "It is still your choice to make not ours, we're just conceded about the outcome, little brother." Jazz said placing a hand on his shoulder. "And we'll be right there along with you." Tucker said giving his friend a thumbs up, Sam nodded in agreement. He smiled at his friends support. "Ok, DK and Jake. I want you to search the sky for Pychoda. Drew and Tucker I want you to search the mountains and ground for her. Danny you get your holiday wish: a drum session to gather a crowd, see if Pychoda is looking for a crowd to feed off the emotional energy, I'll be there as soon as I can." Max ordered standing on her rock point at person she was talking to and where they were suppose to go. "Yes captain." They said chuckling at her annoyed look while standing up. Jake and DK took a running start, then jumped into the air, opened their wings, and took off to the skies. A hover-board like skateboard built itself out of Unknown's (Tuck) feet and he took off with Drew at his side, whose feet were glowing with a golden hue. QM took a small drum charm off the chain around his neck and took off to another part of the park. "Let's get going." Max said clamping her hands once and changing into her ghost half. She floated over to Tucker and Jazz and picked them up into the air. Danny changed into his ghost half and took Sam into his arms.

"Hey, Max. I just realized you only have one earring in. Why?" Sam called from the girl right, about half way to the Fenton house hold. "I've always had this one in since I was fourteen. My parents gave me an earring set for Christmas, but the other is a pain in the butt to put on some times. It's one of those ones where you put the stud in and then you slid the other end over the top of your ear and a chain or two connects them." Max said thinking back to her first Christmas with ghost powers. The quartet landed in the back yard and entered the house after the two changed back to normal. "Now that we're here, I don't know how to tell them." Danny said nervously. "Start by asking them what they think of Phantom, and then go from there." Max said opening the lab door. "Mom, dad. I've got a question." Danny called as he walked down the steps to the lab with Jazz right behind him. "What is it honey?" Maddie asked, meeting her son and daughter at the end of the steps. "What do you think of Phantom?" He asked kind of hesitantly. "No good." Jack called from the other end of the lab. "Well, I'm starting to think he's not bad at all." Maddie said shocking her husband. "What?!" He asked barreling over. "The evidence of all the things he's done wrong shows set ups and mind control. He's also done more good than he's done bad; he's even saved each of us at one point or another." She said removing her hood. "Well he's nothing like that Wisconsin Ghost that's for sure. Didn't Jazz tell us that Phantom was the one that got ride him when he first showed up at the High school reunion at Vlad's?" Jack said looking at his daughter who nodded yes. "He's saved us over a million times Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Sam and Tucker interjected. "He saved me and my friends when we first got into town. I've dealt with millions of ghost and I can tell you he's one of the good guys." Max said from the steps. "May be your right, he may not be that bad at all." Jack said slowly, almost as if embarrassed to say it. "Uh...Um...Hypothetically what would you say if I told you I was 'Danny Phantom'?" Danny asked nervously. Maddie had a faint smile while Jack looked confused. Maddie had a smile because he suspicions had just answered. "Mom, why are you smiling?" Jazz asked noticing that her mom was in fact smiling. "I've had my suspicions for a while now. I started wondering why Danny's grades had dropped since Phantom showed up, then I compared how similar you looked to each other, and I also realized that whenever Phantom had gotten hurt so did you. Just about a week ago I noticed that when he appeared you disappear." Maddie said sweetly. Danny smiled up at his mom, but Jack was lost. "Are you saying Danny is that Phantom kid?" He asked everyone. "Yeah that's what mom's saying, dad." Danny said turning into Phantom. His dad was shocked and took a step back; his mom gave him a hug thankful her son had finally told her the truth. After a minute Jack joined in, and then a minute more everyone joined in the hug except Max. "Just like the first time." She said quietly to herself with a smile. During that time Danny had changed back to normal. "Uh...we've got one more thing." Danny said stepping back. "Max and her friends need help." He continued pointing over to Max. "What would she need help with?" Jack asked bluntly. "Well let's start with I'm not from around here. Let alone this universe." She said getting off the door frame she was leaning on. "My friends and I are from a different universe. In that universe you four are part of my family on my mom's side. Also in that universe I'm the leader of the super powered teen group called the Supernatural's. My friends and I all have powers we were born with." She continued, walking over to the six. "We were thrown here by an evil ghost named Pychoda. She's hell bent on taking over my home town. Apparently when we were all thrown here something sparked up a war in my world that concerns all worlds. As in his enemies and all enemies of, most likely super, people we meet. We need as much help as possible. So, I ask you: will you be willing to stand up against unimaginable evil to protect life as you know it?" Max said with determination in her eyes. That same determination was in each of their faces, they all had a hero's complex like Danny's. "Yes." Danny's answer came first, then Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, and finally Jack. They had all agreed, Max new they would. A hero can be any body weather human, ghost, or something in between. "I knew my family was full of heroes, even in another dimension." Max said with a smile of gratitude.

"Not to be rude, but what are your abilities?" Maddie asked the girl. "Ghost. I'm just like Danny but stronger." She replied, her eyes glowing a bright purple instead of electric blue. "Stronger, how?" Sam asked curious as they walked up the steps. "I'm also a vampire." Max said exiting the house. The Fenton's and friends had a worried look on their face. "Don't worry I don't bite." She said chuckling, they relaxed a bit. "Ok we need to get to the park." Max said to herself walking to the park. "Bye mom, bye dad. We'll be back in a while." Jazz and Danny called following Max, along with Sam and Tucker. "You know. I've been wondering; why did QM take a tiny drum set off a chain when you told him to gather a crowd?" Jazz asked catching up with Max. "Well I guess now is as a good time as any." She said looking around while taking a mini microphone headset off a chain of her own. She tucked the little hook into the charm and threw it up into the air. A feedback sound came from the charm and it grew to an actual size headset. It came back down; Max caught it, and put it on her head. Another feedback sound came from the headset and notes wrapped themselves around the girl. The notes broke away leaving Max in a completely different outfit. She was now wearing a horizontally striped black'n'purple shirt with red puffy sleeves, black skinny jeans, all purple boots, and a studded leather belt loosely fitted around her waist. Her hair was in a ponytail instead of a loopy bun. "Ah, it's good to be in different clothes." Max sighed when everything went back to normal. "Um, I have no words for what I just saw." Danny said dragging out the 'um'. "Well since you have nothing to say, we better be on our way." Max said pulling the group to the park.

* * *

which dimension should i put them in next: generator rex or teen titans? the first review that i get that says which one of those two i should write in i will.


	4. authors note

Dear readers,

Sorry I haven't been updating my stories. My life has been a crazy since my last update and I plan on adding more to my stories after I redo them. I had no plan on them so they were a little unorganized and unreadable to some. I also plan on  
taking it one story and one chapter at a time unlike before. So once again I'm very sorry for not up dating if you like my stories. And if you have any suggestions for new chapters, new characters, or any suggestion at all feel free to tell me; but please don't call me a dimwit because I make an error, I'm doing what I love you don't have to be rude.

Sincerely,  
MPCREATOR


End file.
